Jaded Affection
by Johnny Sorrow
Summary: Kaiba always had a thing for Jounouchi, once their relationship begins and they find happiness catastrophe strikes. Can real love survive societal hostility and hypocrisy? Warnings: Kaiba Jounouchi yaoi ::Completed::
1. Misinterpretation

Jaded Affection  
  
By: Johnny Sorrow  
  
Chapter 1: Misinterpretation  
  
Warning: Yaoi Jounouchi/ Kaiba in this chapter. It will progress to Jounouchi/ Yugi and Jounouchi/ Kaiba in later chapters. The usual I don't own Yu gi oh, or any of the characters. I'm merely playing with them. And making absolutely no profit from writing this story. Plus being a teenager means I don't really have any money so if you feel you must sue, sue my dad he's a doctor.  
  
Rated: R for Language, adult situations. And slight sexual themes. And for a very OOC mean Kaiba. Which is pretty bad considering how mean he can be to Jou in the series. But anyway the first chapter is kind of harsh, so beware.  
  
***Jounouchi's POV***  
  
"Maybe it's supposed to look like that." Examining the card closer I added, "What do you think Yugi?"  
  
I lightly flicked the card to the shorter boy's desk, he picked it up and looked at the sharp black mark on the corner of the illustration.  
  
"It looks like a misprint." Yugi smiled lightly, "take it to my grandpa's shop, he'll probably let you exchange it."  
  
"Ok, thanks Yugi." I playfully patted his head messing up his perfectly arranged spikes before taking back the card. He laughed. He has the cutest laugh, well at least when he's himself. When he's. the other Yugi, not so cute.  
  
The high-pitched ring of the school bell abruptly interrupted my train of thought. Our teacher Ms. Akatski entered the room swiftly offering random scoldings for talking.  
  
"So. shall we begin? Open your math textbooks to page 267." She began with that nasal voice of hers, that sounds more like someone wheezing than talking, " We're starting unit four-"  
  
The late entrance of an all too familiar student halted her sentence.  
  
" Kaiba-kun, you must work on being on time. This is the 5th time in a row you've come to class late." She pushed up her thick-rimmed glasses with her middle and pointer finger, " I'll let it slide, but next time you'll get detention."  
  
It figures. If it were anyone else, being late 5 times would be a death sentence. But not for Mr. Kaiba. He can do whatever he wants without the slightest repercussions.  
  
"." Kaiba moved methodically to his seat without even offering an excuse as to why he was late.  
  
The teacher started droning on about equations and math what not, I noticed that Kaiba wasn't even pretending to listen to her, he was reading some book. Probably about cards, that's all he ever does. I don't think I've ever seen him doing anything that wasn't card related. I bet he has his deck right now.  
  
I noticed then that I had been staring at him. I'm pretty sure he noticed too, considering he was looking right back at me. He smiled, coyly and winked. I made a sort of quiet gag sound when I quickly looked away, my face holding a deep blush. I began to trace a circle with my finger on my desk, every few minutes sneaking quick glances at Kaiba until the class was over. I don't know why, but something about him caught my attention.  
  
******  
  
It seemed like forever. I checked the clock for like the 17th time in the last 30 minutes, it was 2:29 pm. I sighed. propping my head up with one arm just waiting for my 4th mod history class to end. The bell rang again, symbolizing the end of class and another school day. 'Finally' I thought to myself.  
  
"Homework tonight is Page 342 in your text. Read pages 146-190 and answer the 14 review questions." Our teacher seemed almost as relieved as the students "and don't forget we have a test on Friday."  
  
I darted out of the classroom, almost knocking four people down. I couldn't wait to get out of there. I noticed Yugi, Anzu and Honda in the hallway talking.  
  
"Hey guys!" I ran over to them, waving. "So what do you guys want to do tonight?"  
  
"We'll we were going over to Yugi's house to watch some movies." Honda smiled devilishly, "You probably shouldn't come, since Anzu rented 'The Ring', and we all know how easily you scare." Yugi and Anzu were obviously concealing laughter.  
  
As much as I hated it he was right. Even Zombie cards scare me, I really have no resistance to the occult. I should probably make up an excuse to get out of it.  
  
"Well as much as I'd like to prove you wrong." I hesitated searching for something, " I have a test to study for."  
  
"Whatever, anyways lets get out of this place." Anzu grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him along with her as she made her way through the schools front doors.  
  
Honda and I followed, engaging in the usually post school banter, nothing of real substance to talk about. I did seem to return to the same topic after every sentence though.  
  
"And you know, he is such an ass!" I said hotly, " He thinks he can do whatever he wants just because he has so much money and is so great at cards and is really good looking and." oops.  
  
"What?" Honda looked confused, "Is really good looking?"  
  
"umm. you know what I mean" I blushed again, shoving my hands in my pockets.  
  
"What do you mean" This time Honda looked concerned.  
  
"Girls, uh you know" I fumbled with the words, " I mean girls think he's really good looking."  
  
"If you say so Jou" Anzu shrugged eyeing Yugi, " I never really thought he looked that good compared to other people"  
  
Ugh. here she goes again. With her passive aggressive advances towards Yugi. I don't feel like listening to her right now. It always pisses me off. Yugi obviously doesn't like her, at least not like that, Bitch.  
  
Shit. I realized I forgot my textbook in my locker, which I really need if I'm actually going to study. I normally wouldn't bother but I really need to pull my grade up for history if I want to pass this year.  
  
"Hey guys, I forgot something." I waved to Yugi, " Don't wait up for me, I'll see you tomorrow." I looked back, we hadn't gotten to far from the school, and so I walked back, reflecting on why I was so hung up on Kaiba. I got to the front doors of the school and swung them open. Walking inside I quickly found my locker. I entered the combination and,  
  
"Damn!" I pulled at the locker, it refused to budge, "Is this amusing to you!"  
  
"Yes actually." What? How could. it's a locker. I just stared at the thing in disbelief, wide-mouthed.  
  
"You really are that stupid aren't you?" Reality hit me. along with a shit- load of embarrassment, " Behind you jackass. Or should I say mutt."  
  
I looked behind me and sure enough, there was Kaiba. His usual cocky demeanor in tact. Chin slightly tilted up, a slight smile edging from the right side of his mouth. And one thing I hadn't really noticed before. He had this musky kind of spicy smell, probably some kind of cologne. Whatever it was it smelled damn good, but I really didn't feel like a fight right now.  
  
"Fuck off Kaiba." I turned to my locker again and re-entered the combination, to no avail.  
  
"Wow, you're verbal repartee has truly wounded me." The brunette smirked, "Maybe if you're skills at duel monsters were as honed as your vulgarity you would have a chance at beating me."  
  
"What the hell Kaiba?" I hissed, " I was just minding my own fucking business and you're here picking a fight?"  
  
"tsk tsk." Kaiba shook his finger at me, "especially snappy today aren't we little puppy?"  
  
"I'm not doing this today." I'm not going to do this, I'll be the bigger person and just walk away.  
  
"Why don't you bark for me doggie?" He shrugged, " It looked like you wanted to hump my leg the way you were staring at me in class."  
  
"Don't fucking flatter yourself!" I turned to him, " The only thing I want to do to you is beat the shit out of you!"  
  
"Hmm?" He started to move closer to me, "Did I hit a nerve, not even you threaten violence at the drop of a hat."  
  
"W-what are you doing?" He just kept moving closer to me, I edged away. "Get a-away from me!" My back hit the locker, but he just kept moving closer. He didn't say anything until his nose was almost touching mine.  
  
"What's the matter puppy?" His voice was low, almost a whisper. " Do I make you nervous?"  
  
"You." I was blushing, god damn it. My voice cracked. "You don't scare me." He leaned closer to me, our noses were touching and I could feel his breath on my face.  
  
"You know, I could do whatever I wanted to you right now." He smiled, "and you couldn't stop me."  
  
I lifted my arms and violently tried to push him away, He didn't budge, He grabbed my wrists and pinned my arms against the lockers. Kaiba was a lot stronger than I thought.he was right, I couldn't stop him.  
  
"Stop it!, Get off of me!" I wanted to cry, but didn't. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "I swear I'll scream."  
  
"Go ahead" he licked his lips, "It'll make it more fun." He pressed his knee in between my legs, and laughed.  
  
I squirmed to try to break free of his grasp, it just seemed to make him more excited.  
  
"I always hated you, but I never knew you were this sick!" I spit at him, my eyes were watering up. The spit had hit his right cheek, it rolled down his face but his expression didn't change.  
  
"What can I say?" he pushed his knee against my groin, " You never knew me."  
  
"S-stop!" Then it hit me he was going to do it, he was actually going to rape me. And you know the worst thing about it? I was.excited. But I didn't want this, tears were rolling down my cheeks, I started sobbing, "please."  
  
"What's going on?" The voice was slight, it sounded like Ms. Akatski. She must have been far away. I heard footsteps. He let go of my hands and stepped away. Still smiling.  
  
"Damn. That's inconvenient." He finally wiped the saliva off his face, "I guess I'll see you later. My little puppy." He winked at me, and left.  
  
I sank to my knees crying and sobbing, I felt pathetic. Buy the time Ms. Akatski found me he had probably already left the school.  
  
"Jounouchi-kun?" She looked down at me, her voice sounded concerned, "What happened? Are you Alright?" She reached down to help me up.  
  
"Don't touch me!" I batted away her hand, "Just leave me alone!"  
  
"You know I can't do that. If you won't talk to me I'll have to get the principal." She tapped her foot waiting for a response. "Fine, I'm going to get the principal. Don't move." She walked away.  
  
I wiped streaming tears away with my sleeve, they wouldn't stop. I got up, and re entered the combination to my locker. It still didn't open. I pulled at it fruitlessly, sobbing relentlessly.  
  
"I'm pathetic" I choked out between sobs, "open, open, open! Open you worthless piece of shit!" I started kicking the locker over and over again.  
  
"Why won't you fucking open?!" I just kept on kicking it.  
  
" Jounouchi-kun stop it!" Ms. Akatski had returned, with the school principal Mr. Nagare at her side. "You're going to break it. And then we would have to add vandalism to your not so shining permanent record." She grabbed my arm to stop me. I pulled away violently, glaring at Ms. Akatski.  
  
"Don't fucking touch me!" I had almost stopped crying.  
  
"Jounouchi-kun. A locker couldn't have made you this upset." Mr. Nagare seemed agitated, " Now lets go into my office and talk about what happened."  
  
"Fine." I followed him through the halls. Ms. Akatski had left, I was glad to get a way from her.  
  
"Its right through that door." He said pointing.  
  
"I know where it is." I had been in his office a few times. Mainly for excessive talking, nothing big. We entered the small office, it had a gray color to it. Filled only with a desk and two chairs.  
  
"Now sit down." I obeyed, he sat down behind the desk and looked at me, "Now vandalism is a serious offense young man, you better have a good explanation."  
  
"Would sexual assault do?" I crossed my arms and looked away from him. I was glad I had finally gained control over myself and stopped crying.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He looked angry, " You were alone in the hallway."  
  
"That's because he left." I wanted to say dumb ass, but thankfully I didn't.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" It looked like he almost believed me.  
  
"Seto Kaiba." It was almost difficult just to say his name, " He tried to rape me, the only reason he didn't was because Ms. Akatski came along."  
  
"So Ms. Akatski saw Seto Kaiba try to rape you?" He raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
"No." This was getting irritating. "He heard her coming and left. She didn't see him."  
  
"So Seto Kaiba was raping you but stopped when he heard Ms. Akatski coming?" He sighed, "Can you understand why I find this a little hard to believe?"  
  
"Look Mr. Nagare its true!" I slammed my hands on his desk, "He tried to rape me!"  
  
"Control yourself Jounouchi-kun!" He looked pissed, " First of all, why would Seto Kaiba try to rape you? Secondly even if what you claim actually did happen what proof do you have? And lastly, Seto Kaiba is an important contributor to this school any unfounded and personal attacks on him will not be taken lightly."  
  
"I don't believe this!" I stood up, " So just because he gives money to this school means that he can get away with trying to rape me?"  
  
"Well, I don't believe that you would insult my intelligence and waste this institution's time with your obviously fictitious and frankly pathetic cry for attention." He grabbed a yellow slip of paper and started writing on it, " This is for detention, all week and your lucky I don't give you more for destruction of school property. Which you will have to pay for. Now go home, and stop wasting your pathetic existence." He pointed to the door.  
  
"Fine." I ripped the detention slip from his hand, "Thanks for all your help." I stormed out of his office.  
  
I can't believe this! I cant fucking believe this, he didn't even take me seriously. I walked through the halls, cursing.  
  
"This fucking sucks." I looked back at my locker, and just kept walking. " How could he not believe me." And swiftly my anger was replaced with fear. I realized that if Kaiba could get away with this, what else was he going to do to me?  
  
I pushed open the school doors. It was raining. How appropriate. I slowed my pace allowing myself to be thoroughly soaked. I started toward my house, just thinking.  
  
"What the hell am I going to do?" I kicked a stone and watched as it scraped against the side of a building, "Maybe he won't do anything. Maybe he'll just ignore me. Yeah right."  
  
I know Yugi will believe me but what good will it do to tell him? The school won't believe him either, the great Seto Kaiba would never even look at someone as loathsome as me. Let alone try to rape them. It's just going to upset him. I'll have to deal with this on my own. I walked a few more blocks until I got to my families apartment. I checked my pockets.  
  
"Shit." I forgot my key, I pulled at the door. It was unlocked. "At least one thing went my way today." I pushed my shoes off and locked the door. All the lights were off I guess no was home.  
  
"Shizuka!" I called just to make sure. No answer. I went into the bathroom and flicked the light switch. I turned the faucet on and watched it for a moment before I leaned my head down and splashed a little water on me. I grabbed a damp towel off of the bathroom floor and lightly wiped my face. My eyes were sore, obviously from crying so much. I looked at myself in the mirror. My face was completely drained of any color, with the exception of my eyes, they were bright red and puffy. I stared at the reflection like I didn't even remember the person staring back. I pushed away from the sink and turned the light out.  
  
I moved through the dark apartment until I reached my room. I closed the door, and collapsed on my bed. I curled up next to the headboard, not even bothering to change out of my wet clothes.  
  
"What am I going to do?" I just laid there, I don't know for how long. In the darkness until I closed my eyes and fell asleep.  
  
End- Chapter 1  
  
Thanks for reading my fic! I spent a lot of time writing it and re-writing it so any feedback would be extremely helpful. Don't hesitate to give constructive criticism, and if your going to give a negative review don't just be negative tell me what I can do to make my story better. Thanks a lot! 


	2. Revelation

Jaded Affection  
  
By: Johnny Sorrow  
  
Chapter 2: Revelation  
  
Warnings- Yaoi. Jounouchi/ Kaiba much less harsh then the previous chapter.  
  
Rated: R for language.  
  
Notes: I know Jounouchi doesn't live with Shizuka and his mother in the TV show, but it's easier to write assuming he does.  
  
*****Jounouchi's POV*****  
  
"Jounouchi wake up!" A shrill voice called through my bedroom door, " You're going to be late for school!"  
  
She banged on the door five times before calling my name again.  
  
"Jounouchi!" three more bangs, "Get up!"  
  
"Fine, mom I'm up..." I mumbled, I pulled myself away from my bed and opened the door, "What time is it?"  
  
"7:42, you need to hurry," she looked at me disapprovingly, " You look terrible, and you don't have time to take a shower. Change out of those filthy clothes and get to school." She moved to the kitchen and started on breakfast.  
  
"yeah, yeah. Good morning to you too." I moved to my closet and grabbed a maroon long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans, trying not to reflect on yesterday's events. I changed my clothes quickly and went to the kitchen.  
  
"You don't have time for breakfast either," She thrust a piece of toast towards me, "Shizuka has already left, eat this on your way."  
  
"Alright." I grabbed the toast and waved goodbye, before leaving the apartment, " Nothing like feeling welcome in your own home."  
  
Munching on the toast I tried to fill my mind with happy thoughts. Cards and Yugi, good thoughts... Maybe this won't be so bad after all. I decided to walk, no need to rush, School doesn't start until 7:55 and its not like I live terribly far from school. Its usually only a five minute walk.  
  
So I took my time, finished the toast, watched the cars go by. And in no time I had reached the front doors of the school. Pulling them open the first thing I noticed were that very few students were in the hall, the bell must have already rung, wonderful I was late. The second thing I noticed was my favorite school administrator.  
  
"Jounouchi-kun, it looks like consistently being on time is yet another one of your shining accomplishments." Principal Nagare glared at me his voice filled with blatant sarcasm, "I expect you'll behave yourself today, no more hysterics?"  
  
I didn't answer him, I just glared back. What the hell was his problem, he's got nothing better to do than harass students? I kept walking and just shrugged it off, there were worst things than being late. I looked over and saw my locker, it was still banged up. Sighing, I decided that I really didn't have time to fight with it again. And it was probably best to get to class now before I was too obscenely late. Walking further, I realized that every hall in this school looks the same except for the class numbers. All had the same tan paint with brown tiling, and brick steps. Everything felt so routine here, every moment always the same. Down another identical hallway I saw my first Mod classroom. Room A143 Mathematics, I also saw that the door was closed.  
  
"Great class already started." I sighed and paused in front of the door before opening it.  
  
"Well, nice of you to finally join us Jounouchi-kun" Ms. Akatski glowered at me, "Hurry up and sit down. Lucky for you we haven't started today's lesson yet."  
  
"Sorry." I stepped in the classroom and immediately I saw him. Staring at me and smiling, that same pompous smile he always wears. I froze, I couldn't move. It's like he had some sick twisted power over me.  
  
"Jounouchi-kun, take your seat." I could hear her speaking, but I still didn't move. All I could think about is what he did. Or rather almost did. "Jounouchi-kun! take your seat!" Her screeching sent me back to reality.  
  
"Jounouchi..." I could hear Yugi say quietly. I averted my gaze from Kaiba. Ms. Akatski looked pissed off, Yugi looked concerned and everyone else just looked confused.  
  
"I'm sorry," I moved forward slightly but I could still feel him staring at me, his eyes tearing into me like knives slicing and ripping through my skin, my dignity. I stopped. "I'm sorry." I bolted from the classroom, I just needed to get away from him. I couldn't take it. I saw the boy's bathroom and went in. Lucky for me no one else was there. I felt a warm flow of tears down my cheek.  
  
"Not again." I was crying, I looked at myself in the mirror. "Stop crying you fucking wuss!" I punched the mirror.  
  
"Ow!" I shook my hand, looking at the mirror. "It didn't even break, I can't even break a fucking mirror." I felt so pathetic so weak. I wanted to hide, just crawl up somewhere and wait to die. It was all his fault, he did this to me.  
  
I don't know, maybe I was always like this. This feminine, this weak. Bawling over someone looking at me. I ripped a few paper towels from the dispenser and wiped my eyes. It felt like sandpaper. I crumpled it up and tossed it to the trashcan. I missed, I can't even do that right. Then I heard the door open. I darted into one of the stalls and locked the door. I covered my mouth with my sleeve, trying to conceal the noises of my sobbing.  
  
"Jounouchi?" great, just fucking great. It was Yugi. "I know you're here, I saw you run in. And I can hear you."  
  
"Go away, Yugi." My crying had slightly subsided to the point that my voice sounded coherent, but you could still hear some partial sobs, "I don't want you to see me like this."  
  
"What's wrong Jou?" He was peering under the stalls, "What happened in class? How come you ran away?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." I sniffed before wiping my sleeve across my nose, "It's none of your business."  
  
"Jou, I'm your friend. If you're upset it is my business." His voice sounded so soft, so delicate.  
  
"Well I'm not talking about it." I pulled open the stall door and looked at Yugi, he had sort of a half frown half fake smile across his face, "Why don't you just go, you'll get in trouble if you stay here and miss class."  
  
"You're more important than class," Yugi looked closer at my eyes, "Jou, were you crying?"  
  
"No." I looked away and wiped my eyes frantically with my sleeve, "its just allergies. So don't worry about me and just go back to class."  
  
"I already told you I'm not going back to class until I know you're ok." He smiled at me, "Now I know something made you so upset that you cried, and whenever I'm upset you always there for me, so let me be here for you. Why don't you tell me what happened, it always helps to talk about stuff that hurts."  
  
"No, I'm not saying anything." I crossed my arms pouting, "And I'm not upset."  
  
"Well I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." Yugi just stood there defiantly.  
  
"Fine, don't leave you're just gonna get in trouble." I looked over expecting him to give up and leave.  
  
"Okay, I think you could use the company anyway." He sat cross-legged across from me, "So either until you decide to talk or someone forces us to leave I'm just going to sit here."  
  
"Fine." He'll give up eventually. Yugi never skips class.  
  
So we just sat there, I don't know how long. Probably at least 30 minutes, surprisingly no one came in. Ms. Akatski was probably just glad to get rid of me. I was glad to get away from Kaiba, and it looked like Yugi was glad just to keep me company.  
  
"You're to nice for you're own good Yugi." I sighed finally giving in, "Fine If I tell you why I'm upset will you at least go back to class?"  
  
"Yup." He was still smiling at me, his big eyes sparkling.  
  
I shouldn't tell him exactly what happened. But a brief overview minus a few details should make him satisfied enough to leave.  
  
"It happened yesterday, after I went back to my locker." I started, thinking how I could leave out Kaiba's sexual advances but still make the story sound convincing. "I sort of got into a fight with Kaiba."  
  
"Again? I told you to just ignore him. He always baits you with one of those dog lines, and every time you bite." He paused for a moment probably noticing the slight pun, "But that doesn't explain what happened today."  
  
"I was getting to that." I ran my fingers through my hair and continued, "After... the fight, I was really upset, and then Ms. Akatski found me. She kept asking me what happened and I really didn't feel like telling her so I didn't. Then she left to get the principal."  
  
"That seems harsh, getting the principal just because you wouldn't tell her something." He cocked an eyebrow at me, "Are you leaving something out?"  
  
"If you would just let me finish, you'll understand." I paused and straightened out my train of thought, "Ok, when she left to get the principal. I tried to open my locker, when it wouldn't open I was already really frustrated. You know from the fight. So I kicked it like 20 times."  
  
"Jou that's serious. There are severe consequences for breaking school property." He was always concerned for me, I guess it's one of things I really like about him. "So that's what happened Ms. Akatski found you kicking your locker?"  
  
"Agh! No, well yeah but no." I pulled on a loose thread from my shirt while talking, "Ms. Akatski came back with the principal, who wasn't really happy that I was denting the locker, so he took me in to his office. He asked me why I was doing that, you know kicking the locker. So I told him it was because of Kaiba trying to... fight me. And he didn't believe me."  
  
"Kaiba trying to fight you? I thought you said that you guys had a fight. Did he threaten you physically." Yugi looked even more concerned.  
  
"No, well kind of. But I doubt he wants to beat me up." That seemed to calm him down slightly. "But when he didn't believe me I kind of lost my temper."  
  
"How come he didn't believe you?" God he asked so many fucking questions.  
  
"I don't know Yugi, I guess he thought Kaiba was more credible than me." I tapped my foot awaiting another question. When nothing came I continued, " So when I lost my temper, he kind of lost his too. He gave me detention all week. And he said I'm going to have to pay for the damages to the locker. It's only like a few yen anyway. So I kinda stormed out of the office. So today when I came into school late, he gave me a lecture. And I guess I was upset and when I saw Ms. Akatski today I guess I just kind of lost it."  
  
"Ms. Akatski made you cry?" He looked kind of disappointed in me, " We both know it wasn't Ms. Akatski that made you cry. It was Kaiba. And I think I know why seeing Kaiba made you so upset."  
  
"You do?" I looked up to him, that little guy was much more perceptive than I thought.  
  
"You're afraid that Kaiba is gonna beat you up." He smiled Cheerfully, "But you shouldn't worry, I don't think Kaiba would want to beat you up. He's not like that, but I'll talk to him today and tell him to be nicer to you. I never knew you were so sensitive."  
  
Or maybe he wasn't...  
  
"Uh, you really don't need to do that." I gave out a forced laugh, "I think the best thing you can do is just avoid the subject of me around Kaiba. Or just avoid Kaiba completely."  
  
"Don't worry, Kaiba will listen to me." Yugi stood up and walked to the door, "And if he doesn't I'll tell my yami to beat him in duel monsters!" And with that Yugi darted out of the bathroom-waving goodbye.  
  
"That'll go over well..." I stood up deciding just to skip the rest of first mod. Kaiba isn't in any other of my classes. And there was only like five minutes left anyway. I guess Yugi and I had been talking longer than I thought. After A while of pacing and thinking I heard a bunch of students talking in the halls.  
  
"Well, maybe the rest of the day will be better." I pushed open the doors and joined the mass of students making my way to my next class.  
  
*****  
  
The rest of the day was pretty mediocre, my 4th mod history class just ended. I almost left class until I remembered I had detention. I pulled out the slip and examined it. Detention was scheduled in this room, I shrugged it really didn't matter where it was. It was still going to be boring as hell. I sat in the room while everyone else got to leave, even our teacher left.  
  
"No teacher..." I pulled out a magazine, "Maybe this won't be so bad."  
  
"Jounouchi-kun, we only do productive things in detention. Put that magazine away." Ms. Akatski entered the classroom reeking of cheap perfume, "Luckily for you I am this week's detention supervisor. Now I know you have work to make up for my class after you decided to skip it today."  
  
"Luckily for me." I sighed.  
  
"There is no need for that tone young man." She slammed a huge stack of papers on my desk, "This is all of today's work plus some mandatory extra credit you'll need if you want to have any hope of passing my class." She looked exceptionally pleased with herself.  
  
"Mandatory extra credit? wouldn't making it mandatory remove the entire point of it being extra credit work in the first place?" I flipped through the stack, it was completely made up of bookwork.  
  
"Be smart all you want, you still have to complete the work. Now get started you only have four hours." She moved to the desk and sat down, cracking a book. It looked like some cheap ass romance novel.  
  
Defeated I opened my math book and started on the work. After about ten minutes the room had a few more students in it, at least I didn't have to be the only one who suffered. I was making good progress on my work too, I might even be able to finish it today as long as nothing catastrophic happened.  
  
"Excuse Ms. Akatski, I need to speak with one of your students." I didn't recognize the voice at first, "It'll only be for a moment."  
  
"Oh Kaiba-kun of course." Ms. Akatski looked to him, "Which one?"  
  
Maybe it wasn't me, please don't let it be me...  
  
"Jounouchi." He looked to me. This time he looked different. He wasn't smiling he seemed agitated. I hesitated to get up, I really didn't want to go with him.  
  
"Jounouchi-kun, go with Kaiba don't worry you're work will still be here when you get back." Ms. Akatski looked at Kaiba and smiled, "Now you boys don't get in too much trouble."  
  
I decided to go with him. At the very least I could resolve this whole incident even if it did lead to him killing me or something. I got up and walked over to him wearily, he lead me down the hall and into an empty classroom, saying nothing along the way. When I stepped inside he closed the door and locked it.  
  
"Hey wait! what are you locking the door?" I felt unusually brave, "So no one can hear you if you rape me?"  
  
"Will you stop saying that, I didn't try to rape you." He looked serious.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Kaiba?" I backed away from him, "Were you there yesterday? Or do we have a different definition for attempted rape?"  
  
"Ok two things, first of all I wasn't trying to rape you, and secondly it isn't rape unless you're a woman. It's sexual assault. Moron." He folded his arms across his chest, "So will you please stop acting like some stupid fucking rape victim."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? How am I acting like a rape victim?" I avoided eye contact with him, "And don't I have the too right after what you did to me?"  
  
"I didn't do anything to you!" He sounded pissed now, "And as to acting like a rape victim this morning you ran from class and cried in a bathroom just from me smiling at you. Like I fucking traumatized you or something"  
  
"I wasn't crying! It was just allergies..." I paused, "How did you know where I went anyway?"  
  
"Yugi came to me and said you told him what happened. That I scared you so much that the sight of me made you cry." The anger in his voice had been replaced by slight amusement.  
  
"That's not what happened." I shoved my hands in my pockets, "And besides just because it's sexual assault and not rape doesn't make what you did ok!"  
  
"God damnit Jounouchi I said I didn't do anything to you!" Amusement gone, anger back. "Stop saying I did!"  
  
"Fine, explain to me how you didn't do anything." I ripped my arm out of my pocket and pointed at him accusingly, "How is that nothing!"  
  
"I wasn't even going to do anything. You stupid mutt. And you keep saying I sexually assaulted you, when the only thing I did was push you against a fucking locker." He sighed, and cooled down a bit, "So will you just stop saying I did anything to you."  
  
"Oh I see how this is. Now you're denying that you were going to rape me, so I can't press charges against you!" I walked a few steps closer to him. I wasn't going to take it this time.  
  
"How is it that you always miss the point?" He hissed at me, his teeth gritted. " I was trying to apologize. And you can't prove anything anyway."  
  
"No you weren't trying to apologize you could care less-" He sharply interrupted me .  
  
"Yes I was, and don't presume to know what I do and don't care about." His voice was slightly softer, "Look Jounouchi I'm sorry. I'm sorry if you misunderstood me."  
  
The apology took me off guard, it took me a moment to respond. "Misunderstood you? what are you talking about now? I misunderstood you laughing at me when I was crying, I misunderstood you shoving your knee in my crotch?"  
  
"Yes." His answer came quickly, his voice sounded annoyed.  
  
"What the hell do you mean?" This was really starting to piss me off. "Why else would you do those things?"  
  
"Ok , look. I saw you staring at me in class so I just figured you had this weird boy crush on me or something. So I thought if I played on it I could use it as another way to bother you. The dog thing was getting really old." He sounded sincere, "And the only way I could find out if you did have some kind of attraction to me was to come on to you."  
  
"What? That doesn't make any fucking sense! You were doing it to bother me?" I stared at him in disbelief. "Because your insults got old?"  
  
"I'm telling the truth." He moved a step closer to me.  
  
"Wow Kaiba that's really fucking sad." I moved another step closer to him, I wasn't scared of him anymore. "You're that fucking pathetic you wasted that much effort just to find a way to make fun of me?"  
  
"I'm not pathetic. And so what if I find mocking people amusing." He shook his head, "Why don't you just drop it."  
  
" Mocking people? Try mocking me, why do you single me out so much?" He didn't say anything, "Well? why?"  
  
"Look I don't know," He looked away from me, "I already said I was sorry why are you pushing so much? Why can't you just accept my apology?"  
  
"I just want to know why you're so obsessed with mocking me." My temper had subsided, it's not like I was ever mean to you."  
  
"I told you I don't know." He turned around, and opened the door. " And stop staring at me in class, drop your little crush."  
  
"I never had a crush on you Kaiba." I looked at him closely, he almost looked upset.  
  
"Whatever, just stop crying wolf." His voice sounded disappointed. " And get back to detention. We've wasted to much time." He left the room and walked up the hallway. But before he left I noticed something, I noticed he was blushing.  
  
"Huh..." I shrugged and went back to detention.  
  
"Jounouchi-kun it's about time you came back, now get back to work you still have a lot of left to do."  
  
"Yeah ok." When I sat down and went to work I kept thinking about why Kaiba would have been blushing. And why he sounded so upset. And why he always picked on me. And then it was like I found the missing piece to a massive jigsaw puzzle. I smiled, "He likes me." I whispered to myself. I was going to have fun with this.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
So what did you think, good? bad? please review and if your leaving a negative review offer me so advice so I can make the story better. I've spent a lot of time writing this story and I'd like to make it as entertaining as I possibly can. 


	3. Beginnings

Jaded Affection  
  
By: Johnny Sorrow  
  
Chapter three- Beginnings  
  
Warnings- Kaiba/Jounouchi happy fluffy yaoi.  
  
Notes- Story is told primarily in Jounouchi's POV. It's just easier that way. And there will be a reference to Gravitation. For those of you who don't know what it is, it's a BL television show. (BL= boys love- AKA shounen ai/ Yaoi whatever you want to call it.) I won't get into what it's about but if you like yaoi stuff you should check it out. And for those of you who do know what it is, I've only seen the show. I'm using the manga in this story and I'm pretty sure Shuichi has brown hair in the manga but I'm using the pink haired one in the show.  
  
Rated-R for language and m/m sexuality.  
  
***Jounouchi's POV***  
  
My first mod class was running late, apparently our lovely teacher Ms. Akatski was sick and the school hadn't gotten a sub yet. Surprisingly enough the class wasn't in complete chaos, they were just chatting to the closest person. I looked to my left and saw Anzu and Yugi talking. He must have made some semblance of a joke because she had just burst out into blatantly fake laughter. Rolling my eyes I looked to my right and saw Kaiba a few seats down, he was alone reading a book. He's always reading that same book, I figured now was as good a time as any to test my theory. I got up and walked over to the empty seat next to him.  
  
"Hey Kaiba." I said cheerfully. He didn't hear me, must have been really engrossed in the book he was reading. I tapped him on the shoulder. Startled, he shoved the book under his binder hiding it from view.  
  
"What do you want?" He looked up at me confused.  
  
"Well hello to you too." I looked at the empty seat next to him, "Do you mind if I sit down?"  
  
"Why?" Now he looked even more bewildered.  
  
"Why what?" I scratched the back of my head.  
  
"Why do you want to sit there?" he looked at me like it was unfathomable that any person would ask such a question, "There are plenty of other free seats."  
  
"Maybe because I wanted to talk to you." I pulled the chair out and sat down, plopping my arms on the desk. I looked at him, "Is that such a shock?"  
  
"But you hate me. And I hate you." He eyed me suspiciously, " Forgive me if I think it's odd that you're so buddy-buddy today. Not to mention yesterday you couldn't even look at me without fleeing and bawling your eyes out." I winced at the reference to my masculine inadequacies.  
  
" I told you It was just allergies!" I regained control of myself, "Anyway I don't hate you... that much, and you certainly don't hate me." I propped my head up with my left arm and winked at him.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" The wink seemed to take him off guard, "That shows how stupid you are, I certainly do hate you. Very much. Um... with the burning passion of a thousand volcanoes."  
  
"No you don't." I grinned wildly at him, "You looooove me."  
  
He jumped back in his seat, blushing profusely.  
  
"You're delirious." He looked away from me, "Leave me alone."  
  
"Deny it all you want. It doesn't change the fact that you're madly in love with me." I said mockingly. Very pleased with my self so far I continued, "Now why don't you just make this easier on both of us and admit that you long for me."  
  
"Shut up." Kaiba raised his left arm to shield his face from me.  
  
"You know its true" I lowered my voice to a whisper and touched his shoulder softly; he drew breath and shuddered slightly.  
  
I bit back a smile. I was right!  
  
"Don't touch me." His voice was barely audible.  
  
"So do you think about me?" I leaned in closer to his ear still whispering, "At night when you do naughty things to yourself." I looked up to make sure no one was looking before I ran my hand down his thigh. He gasped.  
  
"Stop!" He choked out before brushing my hand away, "What are you insane?" He grabbed his math text and used it to cover his lap.  
  
I took a pen he had on his desk, wrapped my lips around it and sucked on it lightly. He watched me his mouth hanging open. I slid the pen out of my mouth running my tongue along the bottom of it.  
  
"So when you fantasize about me are you on top?" I saw that Kaiba was still looking at my lips, so licked them. He swallowed hard. This was too easy. I guess I could be damn sexy if I tried.  
  
"I said stop it." He averted his eyes from my lips, "Your completely mad."  
  
"You can't deny the passion you have for me Seto." That seemed to take him by complete surprise.  
  
"..." He brought his eyes to mine, his cheeks still flushed. "Why did you call me that?"  
  
His question threw me completely off my game, "Call you what?"  
  
"Seto... No one ever calls me that." He had this look on his face, almost like he was lost. "Except for Mokuba, but most of the time he just calls me big brother."  
  
"That's your name. Why wouldn't I call you that?" I looked at him, one eyebrow slightly raised.  
  
"...Everyone just calls me by my last name, Kaiba." He looked down, his voice was soft "Its always so impersonal. All anyone knows me as is Kaiba, the head of Kaiba Corp. The rich snobby kid, or Kaiba the Duel monsters champion. Or rather former champion. No one ever bothers to see Seto. No one ever bothers to see me."  
  
I was shocked. I felt horrible, I was the epitome of the kind of person he was talking about. I never looked past his reputation I never even tried. The worst thing about it was I always thought of myself as this kind open- minded person. The kind of person that could see through someone's outer shell. I was a hypocrite.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said softly. He looked up at me, "You're right. Every time I saw you, you were just Kaiba the ass-hole who always called me a dog for no reason and always had this unfounded hatred for me. And for that I am sorry, but lets be fair here Kai- Seto, you're not exactly an open book. I mean when I first met you in Mr. Mutou's card shop the very first thing you said to me was an insult. Maybe if you lower your defenses a little and let people know the real Seto, then maybe you'd have more friends."  
  
"I don't need friends." His voice back to its usual adversarial tone.  
  
I felt awkward before asking him, "Have you ever had a friend, besides you brother?"  
  
"No, friends will just make you soft and weak." I really felt sorry for him. He must have felt so alone.  
  
It felt weird, one minute I was having fun mocking him the next I felt bad for him. And I wanted to make him... happier.  
  
"Everyone needs friends Seto." I paused before letting myself open to ridicule, "Let me be your first."  
  
"Jounouchi..." He looked like he wasn't used to any kind of affection.  
  
"Here I'll make you a deal. You show me a little more of Seto, and I..." I flicked his nose playfully, "Will be you're bestest friend in the whole world. You know we may have more in common then you thought. What do you say?"  
  
"I..." He seemed hesitant to believe me, then he smiled. And for once it wasn't a cocky holier than thou smile. It was genuine. It's like I was actually seeing him for the first time, "I think... I can do that."  
  
"Good." A man walked into the classroom, "Hey I guess they found a sub after all, I'll talk to you later Seto." He nodded and I made my way back to my assigned seat.  
  
The substitute introduced himself, and started today's lesson. But all I could think about was Seto. Before today he was Kaiba, and Kaiba always seemed to be three things. Arrogant, self-centered and one last trait that I really could never put my finger on until now. He was lonely but he doesn't look like he is anymore. Now he's Seto, and I didn't really know anything about him. But I do know that I want to.  
  
*****  
  
"Here." The grotesquely overweight Cafeteria lady pushed the tray toward me.  
  
"Uh, thanks." I shifted slowly with the crowd until I got to the end of the line. I handed the woman at the register the dollar fifty and made my way over to our groups usual lunch table.  
  
I saw Yugi, Honda and Anzu chatting. I sat down next to Yugi and joined in the tedious banter that enveloped any meal between friends. After a few boring exchanges with Honda about which cheerleader is the hottest I looked up and saw Seto. He was sitting all by himself reading a book taking the occasional sip from a bottle of Avon water.  
  
"Hey if you guys don't mind I'm gonna go sit with Seto today." I stood up.  
  
"Who? Kaiba?" Honda eyed me suspiciously before apparently coming to his own conclusion, "Oh you're going to make fun of him and stuff. Right?"  
  
"No, he doesn't have anyone to sit with. I thought it would be nice to keep him company." I picked up my food tray and waved goodbye to Yugi, Anzu and a confused Honda. Weaving in between tables I thought about that book that he always has with him. I walked up to the table where Seto was sitting and I sat across from him.  
  
"Hi Jounouchi." He said cheerfully, shutting his book.  
  
"Hiya Seto." I picked up a French fry and swirled it around in a blob of ketchup.  
  
"You don't have to do this you know." Seto leaned back on his chair crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"Do what?" I placed the fry in my mouth and chewed silently while listening to him.  
  
"Talk to me, sitting with me. I know you're trying to be nice, but what are you getting out of this?" He picked up his bottle of water and took a sip.  
  
"A friend. Is it so difficult to believe that I don't have an ulterior motive?" I said before going back to my fries.  
  
"I guess not." He twisted the cap shut on his water bottle.  
  
"So... I guess since were friends now I should know more about you." I stopped eating for a moment and looked at him, "So what is that book you're always reading?"  
  
"Oh this?" He raised the book to me. It looked suspiciously plain, it wasn't to thick and it had a black cover without any writing or illustrations on it, "It's just a manga."  
  
He pulled the slipcover off and showed the front to me. It had a man with blonde hair on the front hugging what appeared to be a pink haired girl wearing a bunny costume. It had a dark purple back round and the title 'Gravitation' at the top.  
  
"I never really pegged you for an anime geek." I quickly snatched the book from his hands and opened it.  
  
"Wait!" He tried to grab it back but I held it away from him.  
  
"What is it porn or something?" I smiled and looked at the page I had opened up to. On it was the same two people from the cover of the book kissing. Only it wasn't a girl in the bunny suit. It was a little pink haired boy. I gawked at the picture for a few seconds before opening my mouth to speak. "Oh."  
  
"Great." He pulled the book away from me, "Now my questionable taste in literature has alienated you from ever speaking to me again. Just go sit with your friends I'll understand."  
  
"Stop being a drama queen, its nothing." He looked surprised that I was still sitting there, We sat there in silence for a few moments, searching desperately to find something to talk about I decided to continue the continue on the anime subject. "So... what other anime do you like?"  
  
"A bunch of stuff really." He put his Gravitation manga down, "Fushigi Yuugi, Weiss Kruez, Gundam Wing and other stuff I could list until the end of lunch period. Even though I'm a guy I like shoujo anime more than shounen anime. The stories just seem more developed and thought out. More romance and less violence."  
  
"Uh huh." I nodded like I knew what the hell he was talking about. "So you are really into anime stuff."  
  
"Definitely." he nodded enthusiastically, "It's kinda embarrassing but in my free time I write fan fiction and draw fan art for some of the series that I really like."  
  
"So are they all like... gay anime?" I felt kinda bad for my complete lack of subtlety but there really wasn't any other way to word it, "You know like your Gravitation book."  
  
"It's not really 'gay' anime. It's geared more toward girls. And most of them don't even have men having relationships with other men." Seto placed his hands together; his voice was light and casual. "So I've told you stuff about me how about you tell me some of your interests."  
  
"You know, the usual guy stuff. Chicks and cars." It was my pathetic attempt at a joke, but he seemed to take it seriously.  
  
"Oh" His voice filled with disappointment.  
  
"It was a joke, lighten up."  
  
He shifted nervously in his seat, before taking another sip from his water bottle. A few moments of silent eating took place before either of us said anything.  
  
"Look Jou I'm sorry but..." He caught himself mid sentence and stopped abruptly.  
  
"But what?"  
  
That's my amazing charm, one moment he's babbling on about his girly anime and now he's too embarrassed to even speak to me.  
  
"I don't know I just thought that maybe there was more behind your friendly advances than just friendship." Seto seemed to struggle for the right words. I didn't say anything I just avoided looking at him and took bites out of my hamburger, "Well? Am I reading things the wrong way? Or was I right?"  
  
"Look." I dropped the burger on my tray. I didn't really know what to say to him, "I don't know ok. I mean I've thought about girls all my life and I don't think that I'm really like... that, but you're different."  
  
"What is that Jounouchi? You probably know how I feel, so if nothing is going to happen then it'll just be best if you tell me now."  
  
"All I know is that I like you. Isn't that enough?"  
  
"No. I'm sorry but, I don't want to set myself up for disappointment."  
  
"I don't even know what I really am yet." I reached over and touched his arm gently. He pulled away from me.  
  
"I won't let you use me like some sexual test dummy to figure yourself out!" He yelled pretty loudly that time, I was pretty sure there were a few people staring.  
  
I looked around and waited until people grew bored and went back to their own conversations.  
  
"I can't say that I'm sure about myself Seto. But I am sure that I like you, and not in some experimental way. And I would really like to explore that. If you'll let me"  
  
"I'm not going to start something unless you are absolutely sure that-"  
  
"I told you I'm sure."  
  
"..." He examined my face closely. Like he was checking for lies or something, "Ok, I believe you."  
  
To tell the truth I really wasn't sure. It was impossible for me to be. But I really did want something to happen with Seto. After that we engaged in some average getting to know you questions. He would laugh at my occasional humorless joke, and I would pretend like his anime stuff was interesting. Nothing out of the ordinary until-  
  
"Are you doing anything tonight." His voice was shaky, he was obviously nervous.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"So do you want to like grab something to eat maybe see a movie."  
  
"Yeah sure why not."  
  
"Cool. I'll pick you up at like 7."  
  
"Ok but you don't know where I live."  
  
"Oh yeah. Well here." He rooted around in his pocket before he handed me a piece of paper an a pen, "Write it down."  
  
So I did, I handed him back the paper. He looked oddly excited.  
  
"Thanks!" He neatly folded up the slip of paper and gently inserted it back into his pocket. Almost like it was fragile or priceless. The bell rang signifying the end of lunch.  
  
"Ok I'll see you tonight Jou!" He smiled and bounded happily away.  
  
"What is he so excited about?" Then I replayed the events back in my head. "A date?!" It felt odd. Not really that I was about to go on a date With Seto Kaiba or a guy for that matter. It was more odd that I was excited about it.  
  
*****  
  
Ok that's it for chapter 3. Now here's where we have a problem people, Most fan fiction writers will use there writing as leverage for reviews. You know If you don't review blah I wont post new chapters. And you see I really don't have that option seeing as though my stuff really isn't stellar. I would offer to pay you but I have no money. So pleeeeeeeeeeeease review! please or else... I'll be very sad. :( 


	4. Relations

Jaded Affection  
  
By: Johnny Sorrow  
  
Chapter Four- Relations  
  
Warnings- More Jou/ Kaiba Happy fluffy yaoi  
  
Notes- Ok there going to be at a restaurant in this chapter and I don't know anything at all about Japanese Dining customs so bear with me people.  
  
*****  
  
Jounouchi's POV  
  
***  
  
"Jounouchi you've been in there for 2 hours now!" Shizuka sounded agitated on the other side of the bathroom door, "What are you doing in there?"  
  
"I'm just getting ready for a date," I paused for a moment looking at the garish clothes I was trying on, "Or at least I think it's a date."  
  
"Oh a date? With who?"  
  
"No one," I opened the door and walked quickly to my room. I threw the pile of clothes I had with me on my bed and grabbed another few garments from my closet to try on, "Argh! I have nothing to wear."  
  
"So do I know her?"  
  
"No Shizuka, you don't know... the person." I walked back in the bathroom and started trying different clothes combinations.  
  
"Is it that Mai lady?"  
  
"God no. Stupid whore, she's like thirty years old." I ripped the Hawaiian shirt off, and grabbed another one from the pile.  
  
Hawaiian? What the hell was I thinking when I bought that?  
  
"You shouldn't say mean things like that Jounouchi."  
  
"It's not like she's here or anything."  
  
"I guess."  
  
" Damn it." The door flew open once again and I marched out with yet another pile of failed clothing. Repeating the process of gathering more clothes from my closet and returning to the bathroom I heard Shizuka giggling behind the bathroom door, "What's so funny?"  
  
"You, your so worried about what your going to wear. You're acting like a girl."  
  
"What? A guy can't worry about how he looks?"  
  
"No, its just most guys don't really care how they look."  
  
"Well pardon me for being different."  
  
"So how come your so secretive about this date?"  
  
"I'm not, it's just my private life. I'm entitled to a private life aren't I?"  
  
"Yeah but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Most guys like to brag about dates."  
  
"Again with the 'most guys' stuff? Well sorry if I'm not like most guys."  
  
I swung the door open again. Defeated I returned to my bedroom.  
  
"Wait Jounouchi." Shizuka walked over to me.  
  
"What?"  
  
She rooted around in my closet and pulled out two outfits. She picked them up and showed them to me.  
  
"Ok which would you rather wear? The more casual blue long sleeved shirt along with the light cargo-pants, or the slightly less casual black buttoned down shirt and dark brown kakis?"  
  
I looked over to the small electric clock I had next to my bed.  
  
"6:52!" I grabbed the black shirt and kakis and darted into the bathroom. I applied a little last minute deodorant, and threw on the clothes.  
  
"What time is your date with your mystery woman?"  
  
"At seven." I sprayed on a little cologne and opened the door, "How do I look?"  
  
"Not bad, all you needed was a woman's touch."  
  
"Believe me that's the last thing I'll want tonight."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? You took the clothes, you'd be late without my help?" She placed her hands at her hips.  
  
"It wasn't an insult at you. Just an inside joke that's all."  
  
"Whatever. Here." She handed me a pack of breath mints. "Your breath reeks."  
  
I grabbed the container and popped two in my mouth, "Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
I straightened out my shirt and checked my hair in the mirror, "Perfect."  
  
"Hardly."  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing it's just an inside joke." She said sticking her tongue at me.  
  
I laughed and smiled at her, then the doorbell rung.  
  
"I'll get it!" I raced to the door and looked through the peephole. Sure enough Seto was standing there. Dressed mainly in white. He was holding flowers. I wanted to laugh but it was so cute. I opened the door, "Hey Seto."  
  
"Hi." He stood there for a moment, before awkwardly extending the flowers to me. "Here. Uh these are for you"  
  
"Thanks," I smiled and took the flowers from him, "You can come in if you want. I'll only be a second."  
  
"Ok." He stepped inside and shuffled nervously.  
  
"Hello." Shizuka eyed him suspiciously.  
  
I walked into my room to put the flowers away.  
  
"Hi. I'm Seto Kaiba, head of-"  
  
"I know who you are." Would you excuse me for a moment." She marched into my room and closed the door. "You're going on a date with Kaiba?"  
  
"Yep." I placed the flowers in a jar next to my bed.  
  
"But he's mean... not to mention I thought you hated him."  
  
"Things change."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I just think you can do better then a cruel snob like Kaiba."  
  
"He's not really that mean when you really get to know him. And look at him he's totally hot. I would consider him a pretty good date."  
  
"I guess. Rich and Cute."  
  
"Your not even going to remark about how it's a guy?"  
  
"Oh please like the whole world didn't already know."  
  
"Well I'm glad somebody did." I moved over and opened the door, "ready Seto?"  
  
"Sure." He waved goodbye to Shizuka, "It was nice to meet you."  
  
"Like wise." She looked at me, "Don't forget to be careful. And mom will totally freak if you not home by at least mid night."  
  
"Ok see ya sis." We left the building and got to his car. It was a limo, "Wow a bit fancy just for me don't you think?"  
  
"It's just one of the perks for owning a huge corporation." A small man exited the front of the car and opened the door for us. Seto let me get in first. It wasn't as big as it looked from the outside but it was still fairly large. I sat down and admired the inside of the car. Seto got in and sat next to me.  
  
"Is this your first time?" Seto looked less nervous then he did inside the apartment.  
  
"First time what?"  
  
"In a limousine."  
  
"Yeah," I admitted while feeling the velvet seat covers, "So where are we going tonight?"  
  
"I thought we'd just start out by going to dinner first."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. What restaurant?" I hate to admit it but I felt really nervous, I really didn't know what to expect from this. I don't know what he expects from me. And lets face it, it's not like I'm some relationship sage. Though it did help that he looked about twice as nervous as I felt.  
  
"The La vie en rose. It's a little fancy and pretentious but the food is good."  
  
"Um cool."  
  
"I think you'll like it."  
  
"If you say so. But I don't think I'm really dressed for the occasion." I looked down at my plain clothes.  
  
"It's not a problem really. There's not really a dress code."  
  
"Oh ok," I hesitated for a moment before asking him, "Hey Seto is this like... a date?"  
  
"... I don't know. It's whatever you want it to be."  
  
"Oh so it is a date." I smiled at him.  
  
"I guess it is."  
  
"So I guess it's kinda ironic isn't it?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"A few days ago, I thought you were going to try rape and kill me and now were on a date."  
  
"Yeah. You do know I wasn't going to hurt you right?"  
  
"Yeah yeah, I was just saying that's all."  
  
The car stopped and then the window that separated the driver's seat and the back of the limo opened slowly.  
  
"Kaiba-sama we've reached our destination." The tiny man didn't turn around he just watched us from the rear view mirror.  
  
"Alright. Are you ready Jounouchi?"  
  
"Sure Seto."  
  
We exited the car and I saw the place. It was fairly large, made of brick and had the words 'La vie en rose' written across the top elegantly. We walked together up to the doors. Maintaining a close distance but without actually touching each other. When we entered the building a petite Hostess awaited us.  
  
"Reservations sirs?" She looked to Seto holding her little clipboard.  
  
"Yes it should be under Kaiba."  
  
"Oh." She didn't even check the clipboard, "My apologies sir. This way." We followed her through a hallway and we reached a small dining area away from all the normal tables. Seto and I sat down as the woman lighted two candles at the center of the table. She bowed slightly and told us our waitress would be here shortly  
  
"So our own table huh." I admired the tapestry hanging from one of the walls in the secluded room.  
  
"Yeah. I specifically asked for it. This may sound trite but I wanted this to be special and dining in a crowded room filled with strangers didn't seem very personal."  
  
"I see what you mean, but again you really didn't have to go through all this trouble for me."  
  
"I wanted to."  
  
"Excuse me sir's I will be your waitress for this evening." She looked at us strangely, "Are you expecting anyone else in your party tonight?"  
  
"No. Just us." Seto said warmly.  
  
"I... see." She paused for a moment before handing both of us a menu, "Would you two like anything to drink?"  
  
"Just a soda for me." I said while skimming through the menu.  
  
"I'll have a Martini" Seto trailed off ordering his alcohol like an expert. Something about dirty salt...  
  
"I'll be right back." The waitress left to retrieve our drinks.  
  
"You're not old enough to drink. Are you?"  
  
"No but what's the point of coming to a place like this and ordering a soda?" He smiled at me endearingly, "And besides the people here are to gutless to ask me for ID."  
  
"Sorry if I'm not a teenage alcoholic." He laughed, opening his menu.  
  
"What are you going to get?"  
  
"I don't know, you're the entrepreneur. What do you suggest?"  
  
Before he could answer me our waitress returned with a fizzy glass of soda and another drink in a thin glass, that looked kinda like a wine glass but with more of a saucer on the top. "Your soda sir," She placed the fizzy drink next to me, "You're martini sir." She placed the glass next to him, "What will you two be having tonight?"  
  
"I'll be having the-" He began to pronounce something in French I think, whatever it was it sounded elegant, "And my companion here will be having the-" blarg more uninterruptible French.  
  
"Alright. You're order will be prepared shortly." She took the menus from us and left.  
  
"Jounouchi, I've been meaning to ask you something." Seto took a sip from his drink.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're not doing all of this out of pity are you?"  
  
"What is up with the complete lack of self confidence Seto? What's your child hood trauma? I told you that I like you."  
  
" I'm sorry. It's just I'm not used to trusting people."  
  
"Look, I'm not trying to be mean here but you're going to have to get past this. Every time we have a conversation you're always doubting my motives."  
  
"I know. I just don't understand why you like me."  
  
"I'm not going to sit here and list the reason's why I like you," I reached over and touched his hand, " Now can we just forget about your insecurities and have a nice evening?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
After that the rest of dinner went pretty well. Our food came and it was mediocre but we talked a lot more about generic date stuff like each other's interests and hobbies. When the check came it was for some absolutely obscene amount but not surprisingly he paid for all of it. He is the millionaire after all. None the less it didn't exactly make me feel very masculine, but I got a free meal who am I to complain?  
  
After our Dining at the extravagant 'La vie en rose' I wondered where our date would take us next. I was soon to find out that we would be going to see a movie. Not the most original of choices I admit but it was quaint in its own way. So blah were in the theatre and here I am pretending I actually like generic slasher horror films. And I find myself in the middle of the proverbial inner monologue containing 'don't go in there you stupid ass bitch you know he's behind the fucking door' and I tell myself I'm not going to be surprised, I'm not going to jump when I see the killer in his mask/ hood/ bad 80's haircut slash up our unsuspecting heroine in a bloody sheath of badly edited cliché film. But of course I do, I jump and cowardly cling on to Seto's arm giving out a tiny 'eep' in the process. Catching myself in the middle of an embarrassing moment I withdrew my self from Seto's arm and sank back into my uncomfortable movie seat. A few moments later I noticed him inching his hand towards mine on our shared armrest. He sort of nudged my finger like asking for acceptance before holding my hand. Cheesy yes but adorable. So after the crappy ass movie we road back to my apartment building in his limo, having a conversation on just how bad the movie was.  
  
Once we stopped he walked me up to the front door of the building.  
  
"So... I had a great time tonight." I wanted to slap myself for that masterpiece of originality.  
  
"Yeah me too." He shuffled his feet nervously.  
  
"Uh, well see you tomorrow." I was about to turn around and leave until he leaned forward and kissed me. The kiss was disappointingly chaste, no tongue whatsoever. But it was sweet.  
  
"Bye Jounouchi." He walked away and got back into the car. I watched the limo drive away before entering the building.  
  
*****  
  
OMG I know that seemed totally pointless, but it was necessary for establishing Jounouchi and Kaiba's relationship for what's going to happen next. (Ooh ominous) It took me so long to write not because of the length, it was pretty short. I guess because of the sheer fluffiness of the chapter. So R&R people. With any luck the story will be one of substance in the next few chapters. 


	5. Catastrophe

Jaded Affection  
  
By Johnny Sorrow  
  
Chapter 5: Catastrophe  
  
Warning's- Light Jounouchi/ Kaiba yaoi. Dark themes ahead.  
  
Notes: To anyone who cares- I may have mentioned that this story would eventually turn to Yugi/ Jounouchi, I've now decided against that and just to make the Yugi/ Jounouchi an entirely different story.  
  
**Jounouchi's POV***  
  
*****  
  
It's been two weeks since my date with Seto, since then we've done the usual relationship shtick. You know more dating more kissing that kind of stuff. We hadn't really made our relationship public, mainly because it wasn't anyone's business. But I did want to tell my friends. It just felt like I was misleading them. So I decided to tell Honda first, considering he would be the least likely to be Ok with it. So I figured I might as well get it out of the way.  
  
*****  
  
"I still don't see why anyone has to know." Seto was a bit uneasy about the whole thing. I guess he wasn't thrilled at the possible broadcast of his sexuality.  
  
"It's only my friends. It just bother's me to keep anything from them."  
  
"I know Jou... do you think that they tell anyone else?"  
  
"Not if I tell them not to. Just relax."  
  
I looked around the empty hallway to make sure no one was watching. We had gotten to school a little early. I wrapped my arms around Seto and gently pushed my lips against his. He parted his mouth slightly to allow my tongue access. I pushed inside him and massaged the tip of his tongue. I admit I'm not the ace kisser but he seemed receptive enough. Our kiss broke and I let go of him.  
  
"Feeling better?" I smiled at him. We heard the usual rush of footsteps that indicated the rest of the student body had arrived.  
  
"Sure." he backed away from me a few steps, "Well I have to go to class tell me how it goes at lunch."  
  
"Ok, see you lover."  
  
"Not so loud someone might hear you."  
  
"Ok, ok I get the point. See ya." I left Seto and went to my first mod class and waited for Honda.  
  
I sat down in my usual assigned seat, occasionally catching Ms. Akatski glaring at me before the school bell rung. A few moments later our class filed in. I saw Yugi, Anzu and Honda were all here today. They sat down next to me and our class started. About half way through the class we were assigned partner work. I figured this was as good a time as any to talk to Honda. Our little foursome split up into our usual groups of two. Luckily for me Anzu decided she wanted to be alone with poor Yugi and thus dragged him deep into a corner far away from Honda and I. As much as I felt sorry for the little guy this would get me some alone time with Honda.  
  
"You do the first half I'll do the second. It'll be faster if we split the work up." Honda said groggily. Must not have slept well yesterday.  
  
"Uh sure." I started at the work. It was only basic problems from our math textbooks, "Hey Honda."  
  
"What."  
  
"I kinda want to talk with you about something."  
  
"Can't it wait were in the middle of something here."  
  
"I kinda want to talk with you about something now."  
  
He sighed and set down his pencil, "Ok it's not like this was amazingly interesting anyway. What is it?"  
  
"I started seeing someone a while ago."  
  
"Okay, I fail to see why this is so drastically important but whatever." He picked up his pencil and started back on his work, "So do I know her?"  
  
"Um that's kinda the thing. I'm not seeing a girl."  
  
Honda looked at me confused, "So what is she an older woman? Mai?"  
  
"No it's not a woman it's a guy. And why does everyone think I want to date Mai?"  
  
"What?" Honda looked at me, "Where did this come from?"  
  
"Where did what come from?"  
  
"This whole fag thing?" Honda raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Fag thing?" I didn't even know how to respond to that.  
  
"Look Jounouchi If you want to experiment with stuff go ahead, but don't tell anyone else they might get the wrong idea."  
  
"And what wrong idea would that be?"  
  
"That you're some kind of fag."  
  
"And what if I am?"  
  
He just stared at me and squinted his eyes like the idea was completely unfathomable, "Oh I get it this is a joke. You almost got me Jounouchi."  
  
"It's not a joke Honda."  
  
"Oh." He paused for a moment, "Are you sure this isn't just a stage or something?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh." He just shifted his attention back to his work avoiding looking at me.  
  
"Look I'm sorry if it changes you opinion about me but I just felt like you should know. We have been friends since like forever."  
  
"It's not that. It's just a bit of a surprise that's all."  
  
"So it doesn't bother you?"  
  
"No, just as long as you're not hitting on me or anything."  
  
I laughed, "No I told you I was seeing someone already."  
  
"Speaking of which who is he?"  
  
"Um Seto Kaiba."  
  
"... Kaiba?" At first he looked shocked but that quickly faded into amusement, "Kaiba's queer? That's hilarious!"  
  
"Honda you can't tell anyone."  
  
"Ok but come on you have to admit it is funny."  
  
"I don't see why. You're just being immature." We got back to our work.  
  
"So does Yugi know?"  
  
"No but I want to tell him."  
  
"Hey guys your still working?" Yugi and Anzu returned from their corner.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we got to caught up in our conversation." I grabbed Yugi's paper and started copying down the answers.  
  
"Jounouchi you shouldn't cheat." Yugi protested.  
  
"It's not his fault he has the intelligence of one of your duel monster cards." Anzu stuck her tongue out at me obviously proud of her semi cleaver quip.  
  
"So Jounouchi's gay." Honda said casually while writing down some last minute answers.  
  
"Honda!" I glared at him angrily.  
  
"What?" Yugi and Anzu asked simultaneously.  
  
"Its true. He just told me." Honda looked at me seemingly confused at my anger, "What? I thought you wanted to tell them."  
  
"Not like that!"  
  
"Really?" Yugi looked at me.  
  
"Yeah. I just started a relationship." I was afraid of what Yugi might think but when I looked at him he didn't look upset, confused or disappointed. He just looked interested.  
  
"With who?" Anzu didn't seem all too surprised.  
  
"Get this, It's Kaiba!" Honda grinned.  
  
"Damn it Honda. Don't you have any tact?" I really wanted to hit him right about now.  
  
"Kaiba? I thought you didn't like him." Yugi scratched his head.  
  
"Well he's a lot nicer when you actually get to know him." I paused while polishing off the rest of my assignment, "But you guys can't tell anyone Ok?"  
  
Yugi and Anzu nodded.  
  
"Hey I have an Idea. A new club for minors just opened up that panders to people like Jounouchi." Honda patted me on the back, "And you can introduce us to the nice Kaiba."  
  
*****  
  
"It doesn't seem like a good idea." Seto said from across the lunch table.  
  
"Aw come on, It took a lot to convince Yugi and Anzu. I want them to get to know you." I spoke between mouth fulls of potato chips.  
  
"I don't know... What if they try to black mail me or something?"  
  
" That's ridiculous, they wouldn't do that." I rolled my eyes, " You have to get over this paranoid- anti trust thing."  
  
" I don't think they like me."  
  
"All the more reason to do it. They'll like you once they get to know you." I saw that he looked really nervous about the whole idea, "And besides we might actually like the club. It'll be a place the we can really be ourselves in public."  
  
"What if once they get to know me and they still don't like me?"  
  
"First off they will like you. Secondly even if they don't it won't change anything. And think if all goes well we can sit with them at lunch and not be isolated over here."  
  
"Isolated? I'm not forcing you to sit with me."  
  
"I know that's not what I meant. Come on it could be a lot of fun."  
  
"..."  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"Ok. But only under one condition."  
  
"Great! What's the condition?"  
  
"That you kiss me." He smiled at me.  
  
"Like I'd ever pass up the opportunity." I leaned across the table. My face met his hand as he pushed me away.  
  
"Not here! What are you crazy? Someone might see us!" His eyes darted across the cafeteria.  
  
"Whatever. Just be ready by eight Ok?"  
  
*****  
  
Seto and I got to the club at about 8:15 it was called 'Aegis' or something. The inside was a bit tacky. Lit only by blue dark lights, it had a kind of postmodern look to it. It was booming with dance music and filled primarily with men.  
  
"You know you try to fight stereotypes." I said while looking at the drag queen tending at the little soda bar. No alcohol it is after all a club for minors.  
  
"I know what you mean. So when are we supposed to meet your friends." Seto and I glanced around the room looking for Honda, Anzu and Yugi.  
  
"Honda said he'd be here at eight. So he's probably already here."  
  
"There they are." Seto pointed to Honda who was sitting at a table chatting with Anzu.  
  
"Well? Lets go over there." I grabbed Seto's hand and dragged him over to Honda and Anzu's table.  
  
"Oh hey we were wondering when you two would show up." Honda said while eyeing Kaiba.  
  
"Where's Yugi?" I let go of Seto's hand after I noticed Honda staring at us.  
  
"They didn't let him in. Apparently you have to be at least sixteen and Yugi doesn't really look much like a sixteen year old." Honda said still looking at Seto  
  
"Oh. Ok." I stood there uncomfortably. As silence over took our group.  
  
"You know there's a ton of guys here and none of them will dance with me." Anzu pouted, "This sucks Yugi isn't even here."  
  
"Uh yeah. So Kaiba, how long have you and Jounouchi been dating?" Honda sipped his soda.  
  
"About two weeks." Seto sat down at the table, "And I'd prefer if you call me Seto."  
  
*****  
  
So it went pretty well. We talked at the club for about 2 hours. Honda really seemed to soften up on Seto once he really talked to him. And Seto seemed to relax a bit. Even Anzu was civil to him. The time passed quickly and at about 10 we decided to leave.  
  
*****  
  
"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Honda and Anzu left waving good-bye.  
  
"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Seto smiled at me.  
  
"It wasn't bad at all." I reached over and held his hand while we walked back to my apartment building. We couldn't have gone more than a block before I remembered something, "I forgot I owe you a kiss."  
  
"Yes you do." This time Seto leaned towards me but our kiss was broken before it even started by someone whistling. We looked behind us and standing about 15 feet back were four men. One was holding a baseball bat.  
  
"What do you want?" I backed up still holding Seto's hand.  
  
"Nothing much, we just wanted to see if faggots bleed." The one with the bat laughed and the four of them started advancing towards us.  
  
"We weren't even doing anything leave us alone!" I looked around to see if there was anyone else near by. We were alone.  
  
"You can't get away. Were gonna fuck you up." The four darted towards us.  
  
"Hurry!" I pulled Seto as we started to run. First we ran down the ally and then turned right. I could hear they're footsteps I didn't think they were far behind us, but I didn't want to look back. As we were running I saw that there were two separate paths.  
  
"If we split up they'll only follow one of us, and we could find help faster!" I said to Seto he nodded and when we reached the end of the street he went right and I went left. We had finally let go of each other's hand.  
  
I ran as fast as I possibly could. They had decided to follow me. I kept screaming help but no one was around. The streets were usually crowded. I think I was losing them because I heard one of them laughing and it seemed to be from far away. I turned into another alley but this time I wasn't so lucky. It was a dead end. I looked back and saw that they had cut me off.  
  
"Help!" I screamed but I doubt anyone heard me.  
  
"I told you that you couldn't get away faggot." The one with the baseball bat laughed as he moved in closer.  
  
"Why are you doing this? We weren't bothering anyone!" I kept moving further away from them until my back was flat against the wall.  
  
"Your gonna be sorry you ever showed your face around here faggot." He came up next to me brandishing his bat.  
  
"Seto..." I closed my eyes and hoped this was a nightmare.  
  
Then he hit me.  
  
*****  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
To any who care- Sorry it took me long to update even though I planned this from the begging I really didn't want to write this chapter. Well... Review if you feel like it. 


	6. Conclusions

Jaded Affection  
  
By Johnny Sorrow  
  
Chapter Six: Conclusions  
  
Warning's- Kaiba/ Jounouchi yaoi.  
  
Notes- Sorry it took me so long to update, with the otacon coming up and ending and then I had to plan an event and the blah... many preparations had to be made. This is the last chapter so without further a due-  
  
*** Seto's POV ***  
  
*****  
  
" Wait slow down kid." The slightly over weight and balding police officer put down his cigarette and examined me closely, " Start from the begging again."  
  
" Ok..." My voice was quiet, barely audible. I may have still been in shock over the whole incident, "We went to some club with his friends that night."  
  
" The one closest to the crime scene. Aegis right?"  
  
"Yeah that's the one. Well we got there around 8 or 9 o clock. The place was pretty crowded but we managed to find Honda and Anzu fairly quickly."  
  
"His friends right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Continue." He sounded almost like he didn't believe me, like I was trying to hide something.  
  
"We left a couple of hours later. When he and I left the club-"  
  
"Do any drugs?" He said casually.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said did you do any drugs while you were in the club?"  
  
"No. Why would you ask me that?"  
  
"Its just you people do a lot of drugs."  
  
"You people? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Hey watch the attitude. I'm just trying to get all the facts so we can find the guys that did this to your- significant other, or whatever you people call them."  
  
"He's my boyfriend."  
  
"Whatever kid, I don't have time for your life story. What happened after you left the club?"  
  
" I was going to- I mean I shouldn't have tried to kiss him. That's when they saw us. If I didn't try to kiss him they wouldn't have known. And them maybe Jounouchi wouldn't be-" I could feel my eyes watering up.  
  
"Who's they? The attackers?"  
  
"Yeah. There were four of them. I think one had a baseball bat or something."  
  
"Did either of you two come on to them?"  
  
"No! We weren't bothering anyone, we didn't even think there was anyone around." I wiped away a tear that slid down my cheek.  
  
"Don't start bawling. I was just trying to figure out why they would attack you."  
  
"So if we did come on to them that would justify what they did?"  
  
"I didn't say that. What happened after they saw you?" He looked away for a moment so he could grab a muffin and shove it down his throat. A few loose crumbs tumbled down his uniform.  
  
"The four of them started to move closer to us, at first I thought they were just trying to scare us but then the started saying things."  
  
"Like what?" His voice was muffled by the enormous amount of food crammed in his mouth.  
  
"Something like we want to see if you bleed, and they kept saying faggot." I sobbed slightly and wiped another tear from my face.  
  
"Kid would you stop crying? Or are we going to have to take a break so you can regain your composure." He sounded frustrated like my mere existence was an inconvenience to him.  
  
I stared at him for a moment not saying anything. I wanted to call him an asshole a prick something but I managed to control myself. After all I didn't want to give him any more reason to not find these guys.  
  
"No I'll be fine."  
  
"Good now what happened after that?"  
  
"After they said the thing about us bleeding one of them said they were going to 'fuck us up' so Jounouchi pulled me and we started running. We ran together for a while until he said we should split up."  
  
"Uh huh." He didn't look like he cared in the least. But I continued anyway.  
  
" I think I went right and he went left but I don't remember. I ran as fast as I could until I realized that no one was following me. I looked behind me and no one was there. But I still ran in the opposite direction to find help. After a while I found a small restaurant and there were a few people there. I was yelling frantically telling them to call the police. The woman at the front desk said she would. So I turned around and ran back. I found the place where we split up. And I followed the path that Jounouchi took. It lead to a dead end or something. And that's when I saw him. He was lying there and at first I didn't recognize him because his face was covered in blood. But I noticed the clothes he was wearing and I knew it was him."  
  
" The blood that was found at the crime scene wasn't just his. There was a tooth there and some blood on his knuckles that came from someone else. Apparently your little girlfriend went down fighting." He snickered at his own comment.  
  
"What's wrong with you. He could die! And you're laughing."  
  
"Hey watch it, did you ever think that maybe you two brought this on yourselves?"  
  
"Why? Is it because I'm a man and he's a man? What's wrong with being with someone that you love?"  
  
"Listen kid I'm not in the mood for a debate, well try and find these guys but from the lack of evidence I can't promise anything."  
  
"What do you mean lack of evidence? You have their blood, their DNA."  
  
"Don't tell me how to do my job."  
  
"If the situation was reversed and I was crying about my girlfriend then you'd be nothing but support and kindness. I'm sick of this bullshit societal hypocrisy."  
  
*****  
  
"What's wrong Seto?" Honda looked concerned as I came out of the hospital elevator.  
  
"Nothing, I just got thrown out of the police station."  
  
"Why what happened."  
  
"I just started yelling at one of the officers there and they had to 'escort' me out of the station."  
  
"Oh, do you think they'll catch them." Honda asked casually, like he already knew the answer. He ran a hand through his already messed up spike of hair.  
  
"Can you catch a criminal that you're not even looking for?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Honda, Is there any change in his condition?"  
  
"No but when Yugi was here the nurse did mention that she was pretty sure that he would survive."  
  
"That's good news."  
  
"She did say with the massive head injury that he sustained that he may have problems remembering things."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't really know she said something about temporary memory loss."  
  
"So it wouldn't be permanent?"  
  
"Last time I checked, that's what temporary means." Honda smiled at me gently, I think his opinion of me changed somewhere along the line.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just concerned."  
  
"I know we all are."  
  
"Honda I know you've been here for a long time, why don't you go home and get some rest I'll stay with him."  
  
"Are you sure? You were here most of the day before you left for the police station."  
  
" Positive, I just want to be with him if... when he wakes up." I was genuinely touched by the fact that Honda seemed to care about my well- being.  
  
"Alright. I know you won't listen but don't stay here all night. You need to get some sleep. After all you still have classes tomorrow."  
  
"I don't think I'll be going." I sighed and looked away from Honda for a moment, "I think it's perfectly reasonable after what happened."  
  
"I know your upset but Yugi's grandpa agreed to stay with Jou tomorrow so that we wouldn't miss school."  
  
"And I'm thankful that he would take the time away from his shop but I still want to stay with Jounouchi."  
  
"You've already missed to much school already Seto, and Jou will still be here at the end of the day."  
  
"Well that's mighty optimistic of you." I said with a scowl.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. The doctors and everyone said that if he wakes up it probably won't be for a while, the chances of his situation changing anytime soon are slim."  
  
"I guess your right." I was hit with a cold blast of realism, "I'll see you tomorrow in school."  
  
"Good. You can come with us to visit Jou first thing after classes."  
  
"Sure." I waved to Honda as he made his exit from the hospital building.  
  
I walked over to Jounouchi's room and turned the doorknob carefully almost expecting him to be waiting for me inside. When I entered the room I wasn't greeted by the friendly face that I had hoped for. Instead it was a shadow of the once familiar face, with a few wires or hoses running from his nostrils and a lone needle protruding from his delicate arm. I took my usual seat next to the bed moving my hand onto his and holding in gently. His hands seemed so small. I wondered if maybe they were always this small. There were a few cuts along his knuckles. They were probably from when he fought back.  
  
I wanted to cry when I looked at him. He seemed so weak, nothing like he usually is. He's usually strong and defiant those were the things that I loved about him. I grasped his hand a little tighter and leaned back into my chair. I don't know exactly how long I sat there awake before I drifted off into an empty sleep.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning I woke up by the rough shaking of a burly nurse. It was 6:30AM. I decided not to re-nig my agreement with Honda, so I reluctantly said goodbye to my comatose boyfriend and left for school.  
  
*****  
  
The day passed slower than any other I would ever live. All day the only thing that was on my mind was Jounouchi. Every time I picked up a pencil or looked at a clock I was wondering if anything changed. Or if he was Ok, or how long it was going to be before I could see him again. So naturally when it was 3:00 and the school bell rung I felt relieved. It only took 15 minutes for me to get to the hospital. I can't really recall how fast I ran there from the school. I walked through the automatic doors and was greeted by the usual unpleasant faces of the angry hospital staff. When I got back to his room I noticed a slight commotion from the inside. I peered in and Yugi and his grandfather were crowded around a Jounouchi that wasn't a vegetable.  
  
"You're awake." I muttered in disbelief.  
  
Yugi and his grandfather turned around. There expressions were filled with joy I moved past them and practically threw myself on top of Jounouchi.  
  
"You're awake!" I hugged him tightly and cried, "I was so worried you would never wake up!" He smiled at me.  
  
I moved closer and pressed my lips against his.  
  
*****  
  
"Sir wake up." I was violently awoken by one of the nurses.  
  
Not again, not the same dream. It's been over a year now, and he still hasn't had any progress. The doctors and nurses keep telling me that he won't ever wake up. Every day of the week I sleep by his side and awake the next day, and he still never wakes up. I hope someday that he will return for me. But until then I'll just have to wait for him.  
  
Fin  
  
Sorry it took me so long to write the last chapter, I kept re writing it and testing different endings. I know this one isn't the happiest but sometimes life is depressing. Well to my 15 readers, please review and tell me what you think of the ending. And make sure all criticism is constructive otherwise you've wasted everyone's time. 


End file.
